Me perteneces
by alma.schmetterling
Summary: (AU) (Gakuen) Arthur por pertenecer al club de magia es clasificado de "misterioso" ademas de que ciertos rumores se difundan de el, lo que los demás no saben, es lo que realmente puede llegar a hacer y mas si se meten con quien ronda sus pensamientos. (FrUK)


_**Advertencias:Menciones de sangre, muerte, dame de tu violencia(?)**_

Disclaimer:Hidekaz Himaruya ...Si los personajes fueran mios el FrUK mandaria xd

**_Ojala les guste este oneshot, hacia tiempo no escribia nada y tenia ganas de hacerlo._**

**_Si dejan mensajito me alientan a hacer mas._**

* * *

El de cabellos rubios camino con decisión a través del cuarto, hacia bastante frío, el suficiente para mantener los cuerpos en conservación. Arthur sabía que tenía que terminar con ello lo antes posible antes de que se lo llevaran y antes de que lo descubrieran allí.

Aquel lugar tenía un aroma del que no recordaba a que elemento pertenecía, podría clasificarlo como olor a muerte, aunque no le molestaba en absoluto. El de grandes cejas abrió una caja, sabía exactamente donde estaba. Tieso y con la piel excesivamente blanca, tanto que parecía haber sido moldeado con cera, pero tan hermoso como había sido en vida.

Acaricio su rostro con ternura y luego, tomando un cuchillo se hizo un corte, no muy profundo, pero lo suficiente para que saliera la sangre que quería y así verterla sobre la boca del difunto, la cual abrió cuidadosamente para que cayera el rojizo líquido , el inglés recitaba palabras en lenguaje celta, las cuales había aprendido hacia bastante tiempo.

Termino su conjuro, y pasándose un vendaje que tenía un líquido que pararía la hemorragia, cerró la boca fría del cuerpo con la misma delicadeza, y cerró su boca con el mismo cuidado con que la había abierto. Beso sus labios como quien besa una delicada flor, apenas si un roce leve, pero cargado de cariño. Se alejo en cuanto su ritual se concluyo, pero antes de marcharse del lugar, miro al cuerpo que acababa de besar en los labios y le dijo:

-Lo siento mucho, pero no dejare que nunca la muerte te arrebate de mi lado, aunque baile alrededor de nosotros permanentemente, no permitiré que ella te tenga, porque me perteneces para siempre Francis Bonnefoy…

Cerró la puerta y se fundió en las sombras de la oscuridad.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland era bastante conocido en la escuela, en parte por ser el presidente de la escuela estudiantil, por tener un medio hermano que siempre hacia escándalo y le metía en problemas, también por sus cejas prominentes y porque tenía un carácter temperamental (lo que provocaba algunos conflictos con algunos alumnos).  
Aunque había otra parte por la que era conocido: ser el miembro líder del club de magia negra.

Esto último hacia decir entre los alumnos de la escuela que tenía una mirada enigmática, una mirada fuerte y penetrante, casi felina; y que siempre un aura de misterio le rodeaba.

A veces habían testigos de que habían jurado ver seres alrededor o cerca de este, pero esos no eran los rumores que hacían que la mayoría de los alumnos le temieran al británico si no otros, entre ellos que personas que habían tenido algún conflicto con Arthur habían aparecido en los lugares más inesperados a veces hasta muertos y en posiciones extrañas, con expresiones de horror en el rostro, todo eso conllevaba a que no muchos alumnos de la escuela se involucrasen con el, de alguna manera le temían, incluso los que parecían provocarlo a propósito.

La última noticia que se había sabido en la escuela vinculo aún más sus rumores. No faltaban los escépticos que creían que ya estaban llevando las cosas demasiado lejos, así para inventar cosas de tal calaña; no era posible que Francis, ese francés que le gustaba coquetear y que odiaba Arthur o al menos supuestamente, hubiera resucitado gracias a este, además de que su agresor apareció muerto a la misma hora en que supuestamente detectaron que no había muerto en verdad. No podía ser cierto nada de eso, claro que no.

Arthur sabía los rumores y sonreía, pues se sentía poderoso, por supuesto, todos esos "supuestos" cuentos que inventaban, todos eran ciertos. Bueno al menos los que el sabia; claramente él había "resucitado" aunque en realidad, simplemente había cambiado una vida por otra, siendo aquella persona quien había matado al francés cuando asalto la casa de este, muerto al instante.

"No debería haberlo hecho" pensó el inglés, esa persona no debería haber tocado su pertenencia, no a quien amaba, el francés era solo suyo. Desde que esa pareja conflictiva se encontró por primera vez, pensó que había algo a pesar de los insultos fuertes que se habían lanzado varias veces, ese era el motivo por el cual jamás le había lanzado una maldición.

Pensó que había sido lastima por ese idiota que se dedicaba a flirtear con quien fuera (que eso por cierto le causaba molestia, ahora sabía que eran los celos)pero cuando supo que el francés era suyo, fue en una discusión en la que estaban solos; no supo cómo pero ambos terminaron confesando que sentían atracción el uno por el otro y aunque Arthur intento negarse a sí mismo, cierto era que su corazón latía fuerte por el francés, a quien se entrego completamente ese día y los siguientes.

El día en que se había producido el asalto a la casa de su pareja Arthur había recién salido de la casa de este, después de hacer el amor y dedicarse palabras cariñosas, mezcladas con pequeñas peleas y conflictos, pero llenos de regocijo en sus corazones por que el amor los hacía sentir contentos, a ambos y el británico se sentía más amado que nunca. Por eso nunca podría perdonar a esa persona que le había arrebatado de un golpe lo que más amaba en su vida, merecía morir.

El de cejas pobladas ahora estaba esperando después de las horas del club de magia negra, mientras sus dos compañeros se habían marchado de ahí, esperando, esperando a que apareciera el chico del club gourmet, a su pareja.

-¿Me esperaste mucho mon amourrr?- Dijo entrando el de cabellos rubios haciendo una pose sensual apoyándose en la puerta, con una expresión un poco extraña, pues era raro sentirse vivo de nuevo, cuando había sentido como su alma y su cuerpo habían sido separado.

En cierto modo le dio miedo, sobre todo cuando despertó en la oscuridad tragando sangre y que esa sangre le hacía sentir mejor, por lo que se no la quiso escupir, si no que saboreo hasta la última gota como un vampiro, aferrándose a la nueva vida otorgada. Sabía que el inglés era el culpable, sabía que el dueño de esos ojos verdes que se sentían como si te atravesaran el alma era capaz de lo que fuera por traerlo de vuelta, a su lado.

-¡Claro que te esperaba idiota! ¿A quién más iba a estar esperando hasta tan tarde?-Se dirigió hacia el de pelo ondulado y lo jalo de la corbata cerrando la puerta- Sabes que me debes una Francis Bonnefoy.

-Ah, oui, lo sé-Trago saliva mirando al rubio- ¿Y qué debo hacer para pagar mi deuda contigo mon cheri?

El de pobladas cejas sonrió y le robo un beso, que el francés correspondió con cariño- Nada en especial- respondió abrazándolo- Tu ya lo sabes mío y no voy a dejar que nadie te arrebate de mi lado, mi sangre hizo que la tuya volviese a la vida, aunque la muerte siempre te acorrale, no dejare que te lleve, porque me perteneces ¿Lo entiendes? –Dijo mirándolo muy fijo, esperando una respuesta de el de barba, quien sonrió amplio y lo abrazo fuerte.

-Te amo Arthur.


End file.
